Love
by Kitkatka101
Summary: A demon comes and blasts Kagome and the others what will happen to Inuyasha and the demon? And what will happen to Kagome?


Inuyasha Fanfiction

Inuyasha Fanfiction

Love

"It's such a pretty day," says Kagome stretching.

"Not that pretty," says Inuyasha not even looking at her.

"Anyways let's eat something," she says while she reaches inside her bulky backpack, "Here's a lollipop for you Shippo and this drink is for you Miroku and one for Sango too, and a bag of chips for Inuyasha."

"Alright!" says Inuyasha and Shippo at the same time.

"Thank you Kagome," says Sango as she takes a sip of her drink.

"Yes thank you lady Kagome," he says as he sips his drink.

"You're welcome!" she says with a smile on her face.

Its night time and everyone's asleep except for Inuyasha as he sit on a branch of a nearby tree. Kagome and Shippo are sleeping in the same sleeping bag, Miroku is sleeping on a tree, and Sango is sleeping on Kirara while Kirara is transformed. Inuyasha is looking at Kagome.

"_Kagome is always so strong from stressing about those tests she talks about from fighting Naraku,"_ says Inuyasha to himself.

Kagome opens her eyes and sees that Inuyasha is looking at her and says, "You never slept?"

"Feh!" he says rudely, "I don't need sleep."

She sighs and says, "Well did you need something?"

"…umm no."

"Well okay…"

"Just go back to sleep," he says while turning around.

"Okay…" she says with a yawn.

Suddenly a large blast hits Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kagome. "KAGOME!" he says as he goes to get her. Then another blast hits right where he was going to stand. He looks up to find a flying demon.

"Who the heck are you?!" Inuyasha shouts out.

"Are you the one named Inuyasha?" the flying demon says.

"Yeah, so what of it?" he says rudely, "But forget that why did you hit us with those blasts?"

"I am the demon Ryogin," he says, "You Inuyasha slayed all of my comrades and I am here to take revenge!"

"Fine, come and get me!" he says as he pulls out Tetsusaiga.

"Fine. Let's see how strong you are!" he says as he comes at Inuyasha.

A sword then appears in Ryogin's hands and he tries to hit Inuyasha, but Inuyasha blocks it with Tetsusaiga. They go after each other again and again until Inuyasha dose the Wind Scar. The Wind Scar hits Ryogin but then he reforms and says, "I'm not like the others I am invincible."

"_What! How am I going to get him if he just reforms to his original self?"_ he says in his mind.

"What's wrong Inuyasha? Are you too afraid of me to come get me?" he says with a grin on his face.

"No, I'm just thinking of a way I can defeat you, but I just thought of a way, Backlash Wave!" he says as he strikes Ryogin with the Backlash Wave.

Ryogin then screams and says, "No! A mere half-demon defeated me and my comrades."

Inuyasha then transforms his Tetsusaiga back and runs over to Kagome and the others. He holds Kagome up and says, "Kagome wake up, please!" She says nothing. He sets her down and goes over to Miroku and Sango. "Miroku come on snap out of it…" he says as he waits for him to reply, but he says nothing. "Sango! Come on wake up!" says Inuyasha, "Kirara…Shippo!"

He then walks back over to Kagome and holds her in his arms. "Kagome… I told you that I would protect you with my life yet… I let this happen to you," he says as he starts to cry, "I… I love you."

"I… love you too."

He then looks down at her and says, "K… Kagome… I thought you… you…"he says as he starts to cry again. Then he holds her tighter. She looks at him then smiles.

It's later in the night and Inuyasha bought all of them to Kaede's house. Everyone is resting except Inuyasha who is watching over Kagome and the others.

"How could I let this happen?" he says in his mind, "I was so careless!"

Kagome the slightly opens her eyes and turns to Inuyasha. "Kagome! Are you okay!" Inuyasha says concerned. Se says nothing and just looks at him. She then tries to get up. "Kagome you shouldn't be getting up now." He says as he sits her up.

"Did you mean what you said to me?" she says as she looks up at him.

His face turns red slightly and he nods. He then turns his head. She then turns his head to her and says, "I need to hear you say it."

"… I love you," he says quietly.

She smiles then kisses him and says, "I love you too." She then kisses him again.

THE END


End file.
